


Things I Need to Tell You

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa comes back from a party drunk and needs to tell Iwaizumi how much he loves him. Iwaoi. Kissing and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Need to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: Are you awake? Please don't be asleep. I'm drunk and need to tell you how much I love you.  
> Originally posted to fanfiction on 3/8/16 under reyrocks. Here's a link to my profile: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1323913/reyrocks

Iwaizumi growled to himself as he turned over in his bed for the umpteenth time that night. His bed side clock read 2:38 and he didn't feel the least bit tired. He knew why he was so restless, so he reached for his phone. No new messages. 'Dammit, Oikawa,' he thought to himself angrily. His childhood best friend and current college roommate (and secret crush that no one knows about that he would instantly deny) was currently out at a party and he hadn't heard one word from him all night. He had wanted Iwaizumi to come with him, but he refused.

"Iwa-chan, it's going to be some much fun! All of the guys on the team will be there and I'm sure there'll be tons of cute girls!" Oikawa described, "Please Iwa-chan, you have to come!"

"You know I'm not a party person, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi turned away from his friend and back to his desk where his history homework was laid out in front of him.

"Iwa-chan you always say that but you've never even been to a party before!" Oikawa pouted.

"That's because they're full of drunken idiots and I get enough idiocy from you," he retorted.

"How mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa went silent for a moment. "It won't be as fun without you," he muttered, still pouting.

"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi sighed turning back to him. He really didn't want to go and see everyone having fun and Oikawa flirting with girls.

"Pleeeease!" the setter whined.

"Maybe next time, but I need to stay in and finish this project," Iwaizumi lied.

"You have all weekend to finish work!"

"I'm, uh, really far behind on it, so next time I promise, ok?"

Oikawa sighed. "Alright, but I'm holding you to it!"

"Fine, whatever," Iwaizumi said, not taking him seriously. "Be careful, ok? And call me if you need me to pick you up or if there's any trouble at all, got it?"

"Yes, mom!" Oikawa saluted him.

"What did you just call me?!"

That conversation had been hours ago. Oikawa left with Matsukawa and Hanamaki around ten for the party. The three of them made one last attempt to get him to go, but he was resistant. They finally left him only for him to be an anxious mess.

"I made the right decision," Iwaizumi said to himself as he lay in bed clutching his phone, "It would've been no fun for me and Oikawa would just be all over every girl there. He's an adult, he can take care of himself…" he thought for a moment. "Shit, that idiot can't take care of himself. I should've gone to watch out for him!" The ace continued to beat himself up over his decision until he finally started to tire out. He felt antsy and uncomfortable so he threw off his covers and stared at the celling.

'He's fine, he's fine, god, stop worrying about him so much! Just sleep and he'll be here in the morning.' Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa's side of the room. His bed was unmade with his alien print sheets pushed to the side and there was some clutter around his desk. His eyes roamed to the picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of them when they were in middle school after they had won a tournament. There were big smiles plastered on their faces and they had their arms linked around each other. It was making him feel nostalgic.

"Dammit, where are you?" he whispered as he felt his eyelids finally begin to get heavy. Just as he was about close his eyes, he heard the lock on his door being fumbled with. It took a while, but the door finally opened and he heard Oikawa enter the room.

Iwaizumi quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep instead of worrying about his best friend the whole time. He heard him stumble around the room and let out a few giggles here and there. 'Oh god, is he drunk?!' Iwaizumi thought. He mentally rolled his eyes at his friend and tried to go to sleep. It sounded like Oikawa was struggling to find his way around the room in the dark and in his drunken state. He had somehow found his way to Iwaizumi's bed instead of his own because he sat down right beside him.

"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan?" Oikawa continued giggling and searching for his friend in the dark. Iwaizumi figured if he just ignored him and pretended to be asleep he would go to his own bed, but that didn't happen. Oikawa started shaking his shoulders in attempt to 'wake him up.' "Iwa-chan, are you awake? Please be awake, I'm drunk and I have to tell you how much I love you!"

'What?!' Iwaizumi's heart leapt out of his chest. Did he hear him right?

"Iwa-chan! Did you die?! IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa was screaming in his ear at this point and even if he would've been asleep before, he definitely wouldn't have been now.

"Ahhh, god, what the hell?!" Iwaizumi cursed and pushed Oikawa away, who was much too close for comfort.

"Iwa-chan, you're alive!" Oikawa exclaimed in delight.

"Oh course I am, idiot! What are you doing in my bed?" Iwaizumi snarled. He could tell Oikawa's hair was disheveled and he reeked of alcohol. His words were slurred and he was a giggling mess as he searched for his thoughts.

"I thought I was at a party?" Oikawa cocked his head.

Iwaizumi sighed at his friend. "I can't believe you got this drunk."

"Oh! Iwa-chan! I have something to tell you! I am soooo drunk!" Oikawa cheered.

"Wow, I would've never thought," Iwaizumi said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Iwa! Iwa! I missed you sooo much!" Oikawa instinctively wrapped his arms around the other boy only making him more uncomfortable.

"Ah, hey! That's nice, Oikawa. It's time to go back to your own bed no-"

"Nooo! I wanna stay here with you, Iwa-chan!" the setter whined.

"Ugh, fine. Just… quit clinging on to me!" Oikawa didn't listen and only got closer, tangling his legs with Iwaizumi's and nuzzling his neck. Iwaizumi was glad his friend was drunk and oblivious or else he would've heard his heart pounding against his chest from the close proximity.

'Relax, Iwaizumi. He's just drunk and unaware of what he's doing. It means nothing,' he told himself.

"Iwa-chan, I really love you!"

Iwaizumi's heart stopped.

"You're so perfect… always looking out for me and such. But you don't always have to be so mean, you know?! But you're really cute when you're angry, just don't get angry at me as much, ok? Don't listen to me when I say your face is plain, I'm just jealous! And, and, you're so good at volleyball! You spike it and it goes bam! So fast! And you're smart, like, smart in the real world. You take good care of me all the time! Even when I do stupid stuff you always pick me back up, you're so cool, Iwa-chan! And, and…"

"Oikawa, stop," Iwaizumi blushed furiously. How long had Oikawa thought all these things about him? He didn't know what to say back. Did Oikawa harbor the same feelings that he had for him? "You're… you're really drunk, so you shouldn't say things you'll regret tomorrow."

"Huh? Iwa-chan, I won't regret anything! I really, really love you!" Oikawa nestled further into the crook of his neck.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. 'Why…why does he have to be drunk? Why can't this actually be happening?' he thought. He just sighed and squeezed Oikawa a bit closer to him. The boy in his arms hummed happily not sensing his friend's distress. Iwaizumi closed his eyes thinking he might actually be able to sleep now until he felt a nip at his neck.

"H-Hey, Oikawa, did you just bite me?!"

His intoxicated friend laughed, "Nooo, why would you think that?" Oikawa licked the ace's neck and left little kisses on his jaw.

"S-Stop! Oikawa, don't!" Iwaizumi immediately detangled himself from his friend and scooted to the other end of the bed. Oikawa crawled his way towards him.

"Kiss me, Hajime!"

"What?! No!"

"Why not?! I love you!" Oikawa fretted.

"Don't say that! You don't mean it!" Iwaizumi snapped.

"You think I'm lying?" his voice cracked and Iwaizumi immediately felt guilty.

"Hey, don't cry…"

"Do you hate me? Oh my god, if you hate me, what will I do? I can't live without you! Iwa-chan, I'm sorry. Oh god, I messed up. Iwa hates me now…" Tear were pooling out of Oikawa's eyes as he held his face in his hands.

"Of course not! Come here." Iwaizumi pulled him into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. Oikawa wailed for a few minutes before he calmed down.

"Iwa-chan…" Oikawa sniffled into his shoulder, "I'm sorry… I just… wanted you to know how much I care about you…"

"Shhh, forget about it," Iwaizumi said.

"No! I don't want to forget!" Oikawa sobbed, "I don't want to forget how much I love you and how perfect you are and caring and… and…!"

Iwaizumi held him and rubbed his back until he went silent. "I just don't want it to happen like this," he admitted. "If you really, uh, feel this way… I wanted you to tell me sober, not drunk off your ass like this."

"I'm drunk?!" Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi laughed.

"Yes, very, very drunk! You probably won't remember anything tomorrow," he said.

"Yes I will! And I'll tell you I love you then, too!" Oikawa proclaimed.

"Hm, I highly doubt it," Iwaizumi teased, "You won't remember a thing and this will have never happened."

"Then kiss me now!" Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's shoulders, "Please, I know how I feel, but if that's what you think, then kiss me now and it will have never happened! Hajime… I'm begging you!"

Iwaizumi went silent. It was so tempting. "I… I can't take advantage of you like this, Oikawa."

"But I'm asking! That's not taking advantage of me! It's consent Iwa!" Oikawa was yelling at this point.

"Shh, keep it down, the RAs will hear!" Iwaizumi hushed him. "Anyway, I just don't feel right about it Oi-hmp!?" Oikawa was impatient and threw his mouth onto Iwaizumi's, pushing him down onto the bed. The kiss was sloppy and tasted like beer, but it was intoxicating to Iwaizumi. The way their mouths moved together and fit perfectly against his – it was everything he had hoped it would be. Iwaizumi found himself begging for more. He ran his tongue along Oikawa's lip asking for further access. Oikawa gladly accepted as he dove further into his mouth. The only time the two broke apart were for quick short breaths. Oikawa was pressing his body into Iwaizumi's as the kiss became more heated. One kiss was certainly turning into a make out session.

"T…Tooru…" Iwaizumi breathed against his lips, "We… should stop before we get carried away."

"Hajime… I don't want to stop," Oikawa kissed his jaw, "I want you…"

"I… I want you too, but…" Iwaizumi shuttered as Oikawa's lips moved down his neck, "What if you don't feel the same when you're sober?"

"I will! I know I will!" Oikawa placed his hands on his face and firmly pressed his lips again Iwaizumi's. "I've waited too long for this…"

"What? What's that mean?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Ask me tomorrow~ Let's sleep now, I'm tired."

"Hey! You're kidding me, right?!" He wasn't. Oikawa had his arms wrapped tightly around the ace as his breathing slowed and his eyelids drooped.

"Goodnight, Hajime," he gave him one last kiss before he passed out.

Iwaizumi blushed through his irked expression. He dreaded waking up and having to deal with this situation, but it was inevitable; what happened, happened. He pulled Oikawa close into his embrace before falling asleep into a blissful slumber.

When Oikawa began to regain consciousness, he felt warmth surrounding his entire body. He let a smile slip onto his features until his was hit with a wave of sickness. He immediately bolted up and ran for the bathroom down the hall. He puked up all the contents of the night before, which was surprising to him because he didn't remember drinking that much. In fact, he really didn't remember anything. He finished his business and quickly splashed some water on his face and realized his eyes were a bit puffy.

"Was I crying last night? Fuck, what happened?" he said to himself. He left the bathroom and went back to his shared room with Iwaizumi. When he returned, his best friend was sitting up in his bed. 'I probably woke him up, ahh, he's gonna be mad!'

"Good morning, Iwa-chan!" he said happily. He only received a scowl and a grunt from the other. "Um, did I wake you up when I came back last night?" He scratched the back of his head and panicked when he continued to receive the silent treatment from Iwaizumi.

"What do you remember from last night?" he finally asked.

"Oh! Well let's see, um… nothing really!" Oikawa laughed nervously.

"Hmp, I knew it…"

"Ah, Iwa-chan?"

"You told me to ask you something last night when we woke up today."

"Oh! What was it?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"W-WHAT?!" Oikawa instinctively stepped back. "I told you that?!"

"Yeah, is it true or what?" Iwaizumi backed him against a wall not giving him an escape.

Oikawa blushed and looked away. "Yeah… since our first year of high school."

"You dumbass," Iwaizumi chuckled and kissed him against the wall. This time it was clean and soft when he pressed into the other boy. Oikawa's eyes were wide in shock, but eventually he melted into the kiss and placed his hand on Iwaizumi's hips. When they separated, Oikawa's eyes were watering as he looked into Iwaizumi's. "Don't cry, you big baby."

"I'm not! I just… fuck," The tears were already falling form his chocolate eyes but Iwaizumi was there to brush them away.

"I can't believe you waited until you were drunk to tell me you loved me," Iwaizumi teased.

"I didn't plan on it! Geez, Iwa-chan, I'm not perfect," Oikawa pouted.

"Nope, but you're perfect for me." Iwaizumi kissed him softly.

"Stupid Iwa-chan, being all cheesy," Oikawa laughed.

"Shut up, you don't remember a thing from last night. You jumped all over me just to get me to kiss you."

"What?! I don't even remember our first kiss?" Oikawa cried.

"It's ok, first kisses are overrated anyway," Iwaizumi pressed his forehead against his. "Regardless, I love you, Tooru."

"I love you, too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Come find me on tumblr: thelonelyoboe  
> I love making new friends :)


End file.
